kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Angola
Vendi thirret Republika e Angolës (portogalisht: República de Angola) dhe ndodhet në jug-perëndim të Afrikës. Angola kufizohet në veri me Namibinë , pastaj vijën Zambia , Republika Demokratike e Kongos dhe pjesa perëndimore përshkruhet nga Oqeani Atlantik. Emri Angola rrjedhë nga titulli i kryeparit të Mbretërisë së Kongos. Vendi e morri këtë emër pas zbarkimit të parë të portugezëve në bregdetin e kësaj pjesë të Atlantikut. Pavarësinë Angola e ka arritur në vitin 1975 nga portugezët. Historia :Artikulli kryesor : Historia e Angolës Më 1483 portugezët zbarkojnë dhe vendosen pran lumit Congo, ku edhe më vonë krijohet Kongo. Shteti i Kongos shtrihej nga Gaboni (i sotshëm) deri në veri tek lumi Kwaza në jug. Portugali më 1575 krijon kolonin portugeze të Luandës të bazuar në tregtinë e skllaveve. Ngadalë diku duke paguar e diku me luftë, portugezët deri në fund të shekullit XVI fusin nën kontroll rripin e bregdetit të Atlantikut. Gjatë kësaj kohe krijojnë kolonin e Angolës. Holandezët okupojnë Luandën prej 1941-48 për të krijuar një shtet i kundërpërgjigje portugezëve. Më 1648 Portugalia merr përsëri nën kontroll Luandën në vitin dhe përgatitet për pushtimin e Kongos dhe Ndongos. Këtë portugezet edhe e arrijnë në vitin 1671 mirëpo kontrollin e plotë administrativ e arrijnë gjatë shekullit XX. Më 1951 kolonia sillej si e pavarur dhe thirrej Afrika Perëndimorë Portugeze. Pas që Portugalia refuzoi de-kolonializmin në këtë pjesë fillojnë të veprojnë disa lëvizje për pavarësi si: *Lëvizja Popullore për Çlirimin e Angolës (Movimento Popular de Libertação de Angola MPLA) e organizuar nga bazat përreth Kimbundu-s dhe racës së përzier “intelligentsia of Luanda” në bashkëpunim me partin komuniste në Portugali dhe bllokun lindorë. *Fronti Nacional Çlirimtar i Angolës (Frente Nacional de Libertação de Angola, FNLA) me e baza etnike të popullsisë së regjionit Bakongo e mbështetu nga ShBA-ja dhe regjimi Mobutu në Zairë, dhe *Unioni Nacional për Pavarësi Totale (União Nacional para a Independência Total de Angola, UNITA) e udhëhequr nga Jonas Malheiro Savimbi në baza etnike nga regjioni i Ovimbundu-it në qendër të vendit. Pas 14 viteve lufte për pavarësi, Angola fiton pavarësinë më 1975-ën. Portugezet i japin forcat lëvizjes së inspiruar marksiste MPLA e cila mbështetej nga Bashkimi Sovjetik. Pas kësaj eshalonë situata dhe fillon lufta civile ndërmjet MPLA, UNITA dhe FNLA. Më 1976 FNLA e humbë luftën kundër kombinimit MPLA dhe trupave Kubane duke i lënë në luftë Marksistët e MPLA-së dhe të ndihmuarit nga perëndimi UNITA. Në viti 1991, fraksioni vendosi që Angola ti kthehet sistemit shumë partiakë, mirëpo pas që presidenti i tanishëm (2005) José Eduardo dos Santos i lëvizjes MPLA fajësohej nga OKB-ja për pështëllime, në Angolë shpërthejnë prapë luftimet. Më 1994 arrihet marrëveshja (Lusaka protocol) në mes të qeverisë dhe UNITA-së me qëllim që UNITA të inegrohet në qeverisjen e shtetit. Në vitin 1997 instalohet një qeveri e përbashkët, mirëpo që në fund të 1998-së shpërthejë luftime të ashpra duke i larguar nga vendbanimet mijëra banorë. Më 22 shkurt të 2002-ës mbytet presidenti i UNITa-së dhe më këtë merr fund edhe lufta në mes të fraksioneve. UNITA e pranoni veten si kryesuese e Opozitës. Siç duket situata politike tani është e qetë, ndërsa Presidenti dos Santos po e vazhdon procesin e filluar (1997) për krijimin e paqes me demokraci. Ndër problemet kryesore të Angolës janë të drejtat e njeriut, fushat e minave si dhe aksionet e kaçakëve të lëvizjes (Frente para a Libertação do Enclave de Cabinda). për ndarje në enklavën Cabinda Angola, sikurse shumë vende të Saharës preket shpesh nga sëmundjet infektuese të shkretëtirës. Gjatë prillit të 2005-së në Angolë u përhapë virusi Marburg që për një kohë të shkurtë morri dheun. Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetëror Njësitë territoriale *''Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë territoriale'' right|200px|Map of Angola with the provinces numbered Angola ndahet në 18 njësi territoriale (Província): Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Angolës është 1,246,700 km2 dhe shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 12 30 J''', 18 30 '''L. Vija bregdetare e Angolës është 1,600 km (diku pesë herë më e gjatë se Bregdeti Shqiptar) ndërsa kufiri tokësorë 5,198 km i gjatë. Klima në pjesën jugore dhe përgjatë bregdetit deri në Luandë, është klimë gjysmë shkretinore, ndërsa në veri mbajnë temperatura të ulëta me thatësira sezonale (Maj-Tetor) dhe reshje po ashtu sezonale që fillojnë në Nëntor e vazhdojnë deri në Prill. Relievi i Angolës përshkruhet nga vija e ngushtë bregdetare, hapësirë e cila ngritët shpejt në lartësia dhe përfundon në rrafshnaltën e gjerë në brendi të vendit. Pika më e ultë e relievit është përgjatë bregdetit dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,620 metrave në pikën e quajtur "Moro de Moko" (ang.:Morro de Moco), në pjesën perëndimore në brendi të vendit. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia Demografia : Artikulli kryesor : Demografia thumb|Lakorja e demografis Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura Telekomunikacioni Transporti Ushtria Turizmi Qeveria Kryetari Parlamenti Ministria Lidhje të jashtme * Library of Congress Portals on the World - Angola * CIA - The World Factbook -- Angola * AngolaPress - Angolan News Agency (portugalisht, frangjisht dhe anglisht) Kategoria:Angolë Kategoria:Shtete af:Angola als:Angola am:አንጎላ an:Angola ar:أنغولا arz:انجولا ast:Angola az:Anqola bat-smg:Anguola bcl:Angola be:Ангола be-x-old:Ангола bg:Ангола bm:Angola bn:অ্যাঙ্গোলা bpy:এঙ্গোলা br:Angola bs:Angola ca:Angola ceb:Angola co:Angola crh:Angola cs:Angola cv:Ангола cy:Angola da:Angola de:Angola diq:Angola dsb:Angola el:Αγκόλα en:Angola eo:Angolo es:Angola et:Angola eu:Angola fa:آنگولا fi:Angola fiu-vro:Angola fo:Angola fr:Angola frp:Angola fy:Angoala ga:Angóla gd:Angola gl:Angola gv:Angoley ha:Angola hak:Ôn-kô-lâ he:אנגולה hi:अंगोला hif:Angola hr:Angola ht:Angola hu:Angola ia:Angola id:Angola ie:Angola ilo:Angola io:Angola is:Angóla it:Angola ja:アンゴラ jbo:angol jv:Angola ka:ანგოლა kg:Ngola kk:Ангола kn:ಅಂಗೋಲ ko:앙골라 ksh:Angjola ku:Angola kw:Angola la:Angolia lb:Angola li:Angola lij:Angòla lmo:Angola ln:Angola lt:Angola lv:Angola mg:Angola mk:Ангола ml:അംഗോള mn:Ангол mr:अँगोला ms:Angola mzn:آنگولا na:Angola nah:Angola nds:Angola nds-nl:Angola nl:Angola nn:Angola no:Angola nov:Angola nv:Angóola oc:Angòla os:Анголæ pam:Angola pap:Angola pdc:Angola pih:Angola pl:Angola pms:Angòla pnb:انگولا ps:آنګولا pt:Angola qu:Angula rm:Angola ro:Angola roa-rup:Angola ru:Ангола sa:अंगोला sah:Ангола sc:Angola scn:Angola se:Angola sh:Angola simple:Angola sk:Angola sl:Angola so:Angola sr:Ангола stq:Angola sv:Angola sw:Angola szl:Angola ta:அங்கோலா te:అంగోలా tet:Angola tg:Ангола th:ประเทศแองโกลา ti:ኣንጎላ tl:Angola tr:Angola ts:Angola tt:Ангола udm:Ангола ug:ئانگولا uk:Ангола ur:انگولا vec:Angoła vi:Angola vo:Langolän war:Angola wo:Angolaa wuu:安哥拉 yo:Angola zea:Anhola zh:安哥拉 zh-classical:安哥拉 zh-min-nan:Angola zh-yue:安哥拉